The Red Kraver
by Mistress0Scar
Summary: She had been perfect, always so perfect. Like his mother, red hair, soft freckled face, he really could go on. It had been a year or so after Ginny Weasley's famous break up with Harry Potter, it was finally time for her to see the light: she was his. As she raced to find him before another body falls, his rival, Draco Malfoy was racing to save Ginny from his web of obsession.
1. Enflamed

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or this story probably would have been published separately.

This is a rewrite of a story that I posted on here, I am posting the new version under a different title. Hope you enjoy!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

'One year, four months, three days, six hours, and…' A set of eyes flickered to a light blue muggle style alarm clock. ' fifty six seconds' the women's internal voice finished her pervious thought. She chanted the whole phrase over and over again as she moved about the room. It was 9:30 on a Tuesday morning, the dark gray clouds hung heavy in the sky, signaling rain. It would be the sixth day in a row that England had been rained upon, well at least Diagon Alley.

With a sigh, the red headed female entered her bathroom and began her usual morning routine. As she brushed her teeth, the light gray circles under her eyes dragged her into the past. Two years prior, the same red headed female was leading an army of ill-trained and ill taught students against some of the maddest and delusional psychopaths in the Wizarding world. The female, the youngest Weasley child and the only girl, was stuck in Hogwarts the year Voldemort fell. She had witnessed it actually, she could remember running from the dead body of Evan Rosier and bursting out onto the court yard. Just as she had reached the crumbling courtyard, she witnessed one Harry James Potter delivering the killing curse. A flash of green light lit the court yard up and just as the light appeared, the light vanished.

A soft thud, of Voldemort's body hitting the ground caused Ginevra Weasley to gasp softly. His smooth translucent skin almost sparkled in the afternoon sun, Voldemort's angry red eyes had laid open in frozen shock, his mouth slack so you could see the yellow stained and decaying teeth. Harry Potter had turned to face her, his wand still in hand. His green eyes traced her face, before he rushed over to her and pressed his-

Ginevra stopped the line of thought as she snapped her eyes open. Her hazel eyes danced with fire licking at her irises. Suddenly the dull task of repeating her timed phrased began again. The rain fall began to pound against the old windows of her small flat. Ginny pulled her long hair away from her face and secured it with bobby pins, a muggle tool which had been a gift from Hermione. She liked these bobby pins, while magic was useful, Ginevra liked trying new things. Well, as long as those new things didn't include books that spoke to you. That she could do without, thank you.

Grabbing a black cloak from the peg near her door, Ginevra turned to give her flat a look over. It was small, something her brothers had picked on her about. The Weasley family status had elevated after the war, so too had their access to money. However, despite its size, the loft flat did her well. She had a completely open floor plan, which suited Ginevra just fine, easier to hex someone breaking in. The soft cream walls made the space feel larger then it was and her simple dark wooden furniture gave the place an air of sophistication. Well, almost, her eyes lingers on a large knitted blanket that was on her dark leather couch. It was old, well used, and the gold fabric was starting to get grungy; but Ginevra wouldn't give it up for the world. Her mother had given it to her during her sixth year at Hogwarts, the year she had lead the Battle of Hogwarts. The blanket had saved her life, the blood stain was outlined on the gold fabric, and she refused to throw it out.

Without lingering on the gory and certainly bloody details of that memory, Ginevra left her flat. Pulling the hood up, Ginevra stepped out on to the wet street and quickly walked to the left of her apartment. Diagon Alley was almost void of all life, the rain pounded away at the cobbled walk way, the scene almost reminded her of her sixth year at Hogwarts again. She had just turned sixteen that summer, her brother and his best friend's abandoned her, she had been very bitter went she had went out shopping for school supplies. That bitterness vanished once part of the Weasley family had arrived at Diagon Alley. It had been just as void and eerie, much like it was in present day. After cutting through a few alley ways and some paths, Ginevra finally found the people. A crowd of people had gathered in front of Gingotts, it was the sole reason Ginevra had put on pants today. She was supposed to be off today, but a sudden and urgent owl had broken that happy ending.

"Ginny!" a familiar voice shouted from the crowd, her heart beat went wild. There, the eyes of Harry James Potter stared back at her, it was annoying. He had used her childhood name, something only her family now used, not him. He was not family, never would be, and he only had himself to bloody fucking blame for that.

"Oi, Gin!" he said again, moving towards her. His hand running through his wet hair out of habit. A sudden urge to cut his hand off enveloped her, she growled softly to herself.

"Don't." she snapped forcefully, as he opened his mouth to say something else. They were now the subject of attention, not what had drawn the crowd in the first place.

She stalked past him and emerged herself in the crowd, Harry grabbed her hand, once more causing attention to turn to him.

"I-I thought you had…" his voice trailed off.

"Clearly fucking not, Potter, now let me go!" Ginny angrily exclaimed, before ripping her arm away from his scared hand. The white scar across the back of his hand was toying with her, like an old friend. She shoved through the crowd and finally came face to face with a pale and strikingly handsome face.

"Red." The face drawled out, before taking a pull off the cigarette.

"Drac." She greeted, as the tall, blonde, male let her through. The pair turned around and walked forward in sync with one another. They had been working together for little more than a year, one very long and tiresome year. Ginny became aware how odd the pair looked, the former playboy and self-proclaimed King of Slytherin was now dressed in all black with an Auror badge shinning on his belt. He looked like a cop Ginny had seen in Muggle London on a trip she had taken with her future sister-in-law. Draco C. Malfoy, former Death Eater, former Spy, former prat, was now a good guy. Maybe, she shouldn't say now, he always had actually been what you call a good guy. At least when you were talking about the war, the teenager had taken up the task spying for the Order. Once he had been found out by his aunt Bellatrix, he fled for his life. It was Neville Longbottom who had found him on the night of October 14th. Neville and Draco had always hated each other, the former because of the torturing of his parents and the later because Neville, unlike Draco, was free.

Ginny and Draco stopped in front of another Auror, who let them pass. Ginny was overcome with a feeling to dread as she spied red hair peeking out from a white sheet. Draco, discreetly squeezed her hand, something Ginny was thankful for.

"Who?" Ginny asked, bending down to remove the sheet. She was greeted with a familiar sight. Mouth slashed open, almost gaping, eyes slashed, hair quickly dyed a horrible orange color, and a symbol carving into the forehead. Draco opened his mouth, but shut it as a black man in purple robes strolled quickly over to them.

"Minister." Draco greeted, before putting out his cigarette.

"Kinsley" Ginny muttered, without look up from the body.

"Weasley, Malfoy" the Minister said, trying to hide his personal connection to them. Why he bothered, Ginny never could understand, it was well known that the unusual pair of Aurors were one of the best in the ministry. Besides Potter and Ron, her elder brother, Draco always told her it was because of 'Golden boy Potter' not because of their talent. "Not that Ron isn't talented" Draco would always add, as if he offended Ginny greatly.

"Is it-"Kingsley Shacklebolt's voice trailed off, his green eyes darting around to see who was close to them. It wasn't well known yet, but the Wizarding World had a serial killer on their hands, it wouldn't be long though, someone was bound to put the murders together.

"Yes" Draco said, almost uninterested at the body before his feet, it was a habit he had that probably turned most people off. But, it was a habit that had come out of fear and war, he distanced himself from those both living and dead. It made dating a hard task for him to complete, for he was as single as Ginny Weasley in that moment.

"Why has he not-" Ginny interrupted the greying man.

"Kingsley, this takes time. If we knew who it was, he would be off the street." Ginny said, trying to keep her irritation out of her voice. Four bodies so far, no leads, and all of them were connected. The Minister's eyes narrowed before he sighed and tossing them an almost dejected look.

"Your mother is upset." Kingsley said finally.

"Of course she is. She's been that way since….." Ginny's voice trailed off. The threesome stood silently as the rain fell on to the ground, death had surrounded them, all of them, even after the war had been won. After a moment or two Kingsley nodded and left the partners alone at the body.

Draco pulled out another cig and bent down to look at the dead female's face again. Her mouth, still gaping open, had been slashed clear up to her ears. A search team had already found her missing eyeballs, his stormy grey eyes lingers on her forehead be for he spoke.

"Red." Draco started out, his voice smooth and cool, like glass.

"Hm?" she asked, her hazel eyes scanning the crowd.

"Maybe your mother is…" she cut him off.

"Oh Merlin, not you too Draco! Malfoy, look, don't even go there. Just because her hair is dye some shitty red color doesn't mean he is hunting me down. I am not the only red headed female in Wizarding England." Ginny hissed out, very away reporters had arrived and were taking pictures.

She was in a sour mood, which had been partly brought on by Harry Potter and Draco himself. The partners had been sleeping together, something neither would admit to publically. It had happened almost two months after they had been pair up together, Yaxley had shown his cowardly face finally. Draco had been itching to bring in the former Death Eater, he had a scar to repay and a serious blood debt. Narcissa Malfoy, while beautiful and graceful, had not escaped the war unscathed for a second time. Yaxley, after Draco's betrayal, had tortured her and scaring her long neck. Rumors floated around that she had almost be decapitated, it wasn't true, but Narcissa had almost bleed to death.

Ginny had to force her way in between a very angry Draco and a bloodied and beaten Yaxely. It was a week later, they had gotten drunk and tumbled into bed. Something that had repeated until the drinking part was negated from the equation. The drunken shags turned into sober trysts between partners, neither had spoken about the change in pattern nor the strange relationship.

One such shag had fatefully happened last night, it was after their tumble, when the arguing started. Draco, as he drew patterns on her bare skin, had brought up the similarities in the victims and the naked woman next to him. The similarities had not gone unnoticed by Ginny, the department, Harry Potter, and worse her family. She had screamed at him, as she threw her clothes back on. Calling him stupid and almost gleefully, reminding him who in fact had given her over to a mad man when she was eleven. It was cruel to have reminded Draco of his father, the former Lord Malfoy was dead, killed for his crimes.

Ginny, as she stared into Draco's face, was once again reminded that the Malfoy family had literally fallen apart during the war and the Weasley's had survived. He ran his hand through his hair, completely different than Harry Potter, which reminded Ginny why she had been attracted to Draco for so many years. He was egotistical, rude, a dick head, a good kisser, and most of all she was a sucker for the fixer uppers. You know, the men women swear they can love enough to fix whatever it was that broke them, it was the reason why Ginny had fallen for Tom Riddle's trap. The elven year old craved attention, something her brothers were refusing to give her, and Tim Riddle knew the exact strings to play. It was sick really, the thoughts often made Ginny physically ill.

"Stop." He said, his voice pulling Ginny out of her trance. Her face was turning white, her eyes had gone unfocused, and Draco knew Tom Riddle was lurking inside her head again. At first, she had refused to tell him of the traumatic things Tom had done to her, but finally, after six months of sleeping with each other she had blurted it out. They had called out sick the next day after staying up to see the sun rise, it was then Draco had gotten to see a glimpse of the real Ginny Weasley. Not just the brave sixteen year old who spat in Bellatrix Lastrange's face.

"I'm sorry." She said after a long pause, he shook his head.

"I shouldn't have brought it up, touchy subject." He said, his thick English accent pouring over each word. His speech was that of a rich man's, very well educated, very well off, and very well pompous.

"Prat." She muttered, a smirk tugging at her full lips. Draco chuckled as the pair set off towards their office. He always did the best impression of his father, just to make Ginny laugh, he never did understand why the fake Lucius Malfoy tone and speech made her giggle. He made a mental note to ask her one day, as the pair walked away from the gruesome scene. They both were blissfully unware of two blue eyes staring at them, heavy breathing picked up as the figure's anger flourished. One year, four months, three days, and six hours he had waited and there the bitch was walking next to Draco Malfoy. He was furious, moving always from the crowd, he pulled out a Muggle phone and dialed a number. His footsteps echoed off the walls of the alley he had entered as the phone rang.

"Hello?" a voice asked in a soft whisper.

"Malfoy and Weasley are together… again" he growled out.

"Easy baby doll, easy. I'll take care of Malfoy don't you worry baby." The voice cooed before the male figure hung up.

"Stupid cunt." The figure growled out before disappearing on the spot with a small pop.

Ginny and Draco had entered the Ministry of Magic by phone booth, which was too close for Ginny Weasley. Her breasts were pressed up against Draco hard and broad chest, his eyes glancing over the top of her head. The former spy, was nearly a foot and half taller than Ginny's short stature, she clearly had not inherited her father's height. She had taken after her grandmother however, slim and short. Draco had said she was a classic beauty, but that was through slurred words and a drunken haze, she had never really put that much thought into it. She thought she was average, not one for make up or even having the face to wear it. Not like Pansy Parkinson, or was it Crabb now? Pansy had married quickly after school, especially after her public break up with Malfoy. It was something the partners had in common, shitty taste in lovers.

While Draco had always known about Pansy's horrid affairs, Ginny had not known that Golden boy Potter was not a saint, but a sinner. Ginny had arrived at Harry's flat the night of August 11th, it was her birthday and the pair had been planning a night in. What Ginny walked into was anything but that, her hand had never left the front door knob when she spotted the couple. Tan bodies were tangled together, long blonde hair and sickening high voice automatically informed Ginny who the women was. Alice Clearwater, the stupid slag, had her legs wrapped around Harry's head, as her arms were wrapped around his waist. Ginny had never seen Alice's face, it was too busy being in Harry's lap, and the blonde bitch hadn't even bothered to stop when Harry spoke.

"Ginny," he said breathlessly, his face covered in a slick film. His green eyes, always warm and inviting, were shocked and frozen in disbelief. Alice had actually had the nerve to ask why he had stopped, though muffled by Harry's prize.

She hadn't uttered a word, just left, there really wasn't much to say. She had gone home, magically sealed her flat, and crawled into bed. A week later, her eldest brother, Bill, managed to break the seals, it was part his job she should have known he'd be the one to do it. She had been sitting on the couch, pictures ripped up and partly burned were lying on the floor. She hadn't said a word till her mother arrived, the elder women cooed at Ginny. Telling her it was a mistake and that Harry had been drugged somehow. It was the second time Ginny had exploded at her mother, the first being right after the Riddle fiasco.

She was busy ranting when Draco came in, his taunting remark set Ginny's fire a blaze. She hit him in the chest and kept hitting him, Draco just let her with a bored look on his face. Finally the youngest Weasley had burnt herself out, Draco's strong arms caught her as she slummed partly to the floor.

"Now than. You need to shower and put clothes on, we got work to do." Draco said firmly, reminding Ginny of her father momentarily. The scene had been very odd to the Weasley clan, but Draco ignored them as he shoved Ginny into her bathroom. Later on, Bill had informed her of the conversation the feuding clans had. Draco had informed Molly Weasley that her hopeful son-in-law had been cheating for months and that it wasn't a drunken mistake. He was polite to the matriarch of the Weasley family, for which Ginny was grateful, Draco could be a dick around people.

Since than the Weasley family had become polite and even nice to Draco Malfoy. It took Ron a lot longer, he hadn't taken Harry's side, and he had in fact beaten his best friend up. Ron had been furious the fourth day Ginny refused to speak to anyone, the papers had finally gotten the story out of Alice, and Ron went on a rampage. Draco Malfoy and Neville Longbottom had to pull Ron off of Harry, the red headed man was beat red in the face and screaming curses at the top of his voice. Harry just sat on the ground, a defeated man. Draco had shoved Ron and Neville out of the Auror office and sneer at Potter, his rich tone back in place.

"Golden boy Potter. Heavy hangs the head that yesterday wore the crown." Malfoy sneered down at Potter before walking to the exit.

"Hope the cunt was good Potter, you fucked up." Draco said, his cool demeanor returning. He had slammed the door in his wake and met Weasley and Longbottom outside in the hall.

Ron refused to tell Ginny was what said, but Neville had been more than willing to tell her. Ron and Malfoy had been on assignment together, it took them two days to hunt down a lesser known Death Eater. Ron had lost his cool when the man brought Ginny's name up, Draco had pulled Ron off of another person that week. When question on why their prisoner was beaten up, Draco had lied smoothly, not once letting on Ron had actually don the deed. So there in the hallway made of black marble, Ron Weasley stuck his hand out to Draco Malfoy.

"Thank you." Ron said, almost sheepishly.

"For?" Draco asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Doing that back there and….." Draco shook his head.

"My father almost killed your sister, than you sister saved my ass from getting fired or worse. Besides that fucker deserved it. Ginny Weasley…. Well she's alright." Draco said honestly.

Neville, Ron and Draco had gone to lunch that day, the three men hashed old wounds and told stories about the war. It was weird for Ginny to come back to work with Ron saying hello to her partner, Draco just shrugged it off as Ginny looked at him confused. Her first day back into the office had prompted her to speak with Neville, it was that afternoon she heard that story. The story of Harry Potter being beaten up by Ron Weasley. The thought made her giggle, causing present day Draco to look down at her.

"What?" he asked.

"Golden boy." Was all Ginny said, as she walked out of the phone booth into a black lobby. The Ministry of Magic hadn't exactly changed much since the war, well at least in looks. The black marbled lobby was still the same, the statue in the middle of it changed however, now stood a statue of a group of beings. Three humans stood holding hands with a werewolf, a goblin, a house elf, and a giant.

There on the bottom of the gold statue was a line written in French, despite not know how to exactly read French, Ginny knew exactly what those words meant.

 _Bare witness to our unity. For our differences are many but our friendship stands strong._

Ginny scoffed at one of the human beings, the threesome looked like Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Ginny always thought statue Harry's nose was crooked, it served him right really. The house elf had a sock hanging on his ear, which brought a warm smile to Ginny's face. Dobby, the free house elf, had not survived the war. But his sacrifices had been celebrated after the war so too were many other house elfs. Remus Lupin's likeness smiled down at her, causing Ginny's heart to lurch. She missed her professor, he had been the one to teach her the pride in herself again. He had been aware of what she had done her first year at Hogwarts, but none the less he was kind to her. Never cross and always willing to listen, it was he she ran to at night. Those nights when Tom Riddle's hand wrapped around her neck, yes she did indeed miss Remus Lupin.

"He was my favorite teacher." Draco said, looking at statue Remus's face for a moment.

"He was the only qualified one." Ginny said, earning a deep chuckle.

"Snape was qualified, but shit at it." Draco said, as the pair set off again.

"How is he doing by the way?" Ginny asked softly, Draco's eyes glazed over a bit. Severus Snape had spent a year in the hospital, the snake bite had pumped him full of venom that caused the bitten to suffer the same sort of pain one would receive if they had been given the Cruciatus curse. Snape had been found by Luna Lovegood, which was lucky for him, she had read a book about snake bites and quickly set into action the plan that would save Severus Snape's life. That plan did not, however, relive him of the pain. For the past two years, Severus Snape has been using a wheelchair, the doctors think the venom robbed him of his ability to walk. He was always in pain and still, as usual, very grumpy.

"He's…. Snape." Draco said. There really wasn't much to tell, the former Head Master and spy was still his surly self, maybe a bit more doped up. Snape had been cleared of all charges after Draco, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and McGonagall all spoke for him during his trial. Since then, the surly man was living at Malfoy Manor with Draco's mothers in the West wing of the house. The pair were school mates and had gotten on fine, both certainly fine with living outside of the spot light.

"And your mum?" Ginny asked, the elevator moved down.

"The prophet got a picture of her recently, dragged up the scar. She went to the hospital last night, panic attack. They sent her home." Draco said, showing the first signs of tiredness.

"I'm so sorry." Ginny said, her voice oddly pitiful. She felt bad for blowing up at him and leaving him alone to deal with Narcissa Malfoy. Ginny had met her once for lunch, she surprised the pair at a restaurant, and it was one of the few times Narcissa was rarely in public anymore. Ginny invited her to sit, which warmed Draco's heart, not many women would have spoken to Narcissa Malfoy. Despite Narcissa's semi hermit life these days, she still struck fear in to certain people's hearts. She did after all survive an attack for Yaxely and kill her own sister.

Ginny had never confessed to Draco what Narcissa Malfoy had told her, before taking off towards her husband's dead body. Narcissa had thanked her, something that really didn't need explaining. It was well known Lucius was a cruel man, Ginny had been on the other side of his cruelty, and she could only imagen that things he had put his family through. On more than one occasion, Ginny had spied bruises on Draco, she overheard him lie to Blaise Zambini about them, but she knew better. She had witnessed the strike with the cane, just hours before, it was something neither person brought up. Ginny would take Narcissa's thank you to the grave, she had never mentioned it to the press, Potter, or her family.

She had apologized to Draco though, drunkenly of course, he had just kissed her and started another round of passionate sex. She never brought up his father again, at least till last night, another wave of guilt crashed into Ginny as the elevator hit their floor. The pair entered the Auror office in silence, they hung up their cloaks and sat at their desks. Ginny sat with one foot on the chair and the other swinging near the floor. She was still in her black sleeping pants and blue sleeping shirt, it was a faded Ravenclaw shirt, which struck Draco as odd.

"What you wearing that for?" He asked, nodding to the shirt.

"Huh?" Ginny asked, then looking down.

"Oh! Luna had it made for me, the year after the Battle. It has me last name on the back, she said I was an honorary Ravenclaw. I gave her one of my quidditch jersey's on her birthday that year." Ginny replied, shuffling through files.

"You two are weird." Draco said, rolling his sleeves up. Ginny's eyes momentarily lingered on the angry pink scar on his right forearm. The slashed skin no longer bothered her, she had seen and kissed it many times, but the story behind it still did. Draco had tried to cut out his Dark Mark, only to realize he couldn't. He was forever branded with the skull and snake of his father and master, Ginny's eye flicked through a file, and Draco leaned back in his chair before closing his eyes.

The door shut loudly and suddenly Ginny wanted to hurt something. Alice Clearwater, in a red shirt and black leather pants walked in with a swagger that was unbecoming. Her narrow hips swayed with more than just natural movement. Ginny, even under torture from fucking Bellatrix, would never ever admit she was jealous of Alice Clearwater. Alice Clearwater looked like a super model, her high cheek bones could cut a leaf, and her lean, flat, tummy was always peeking from under her tops. She didn't have extra weight around her breast or ass like Ginny did, or the soft layer over her mid-section. Ginny Weasley wasn't fat or ill proportioned, she just wasn't super model type. Alice Clearwater stood at 5'8, while Ginny was pushing 5'1. Alice was also blonde, Ginny who had always been teased about her hair color envied blonde girls. She loved the color of their hair and how sometimes it changed shades, hers always remained red.

"Draco." Alice announced merrily, Ginny narrowed her eyes, but didn't look up from her files.

"What Clearwater?" Draco asked, his eyes flickering to Ginny, than closing his eyes again.

"The Minister wanted me to give you this." Alice said sweetly. Ginny's irritation was growing, while it was probably unfair to blame Alice entirely for her break up, she still would not let the bitch off that easily.

The Golden couple, as Ginny and Harry had been dubbed in the papers, had been having problems well before Clearwater had sunk her fake nails into Harry's back. Ginny had made the mistake in thinking Harry would settle down after the war, she was wrong. He almost basked in the glory and even got to skip training to be an Auror, the department cited field experience as the reasoning. So while Ginny was busting her ass in training, like the rest of the new Aurors, Harry and Ron ran off and played hero again. It was when the trials started that the problems actually started, Ginny had been called to testify against the dead Lucius Malfoy, to tie up loose ends Harry had told her. He was wrong, defense counsels tried to say she murdered Malfoy to get back at him. They pulled memories from the Battle and from that school year, her dirty secret finally came out. It wasn't a surprise about the Chamber, the court had been informed during a closed session, but they were not informed how much Ginny had done during the school year. Almost a hundred and forty detentions had accrued under her name, she still currently holds the title of "Most detentions in a single schools year". The Carrows had used her a torture dummy for other students, in one particularly emotional memory Neville Longbottom was forced to turn his ward against the small girl he called "Captain".

The Weasley family, Harry, Hermione, and everyone else had sat stunned, even the defense was quiet. Ginny stood, shakily, and informed the defense that her memories proved exactly why Lucius Malfoy had to die. Not because she hated him, which was true, but because as long as he lived Voldemort's power would never go away. Ginny left the room, ran down the hall and threw up in the bathroom. She sobbed in the stall, no one daring to come near her. When she finally got home that night, she was drunk and in a right mood. Harry had picked a fight and the relationship spiraled downhill, but that did not give Alice the right to blow her boyfriend. Draco tossed the file on Ginny's desk, snapping her back into the present.

"What?" Ginny said, dazed and confused. Alice had departed and was sitting at her desk, tossing Ginny a glare.

"Clearwater gave that to me to give to you." Draco said, his eyes scanning the pages in front of him. Ginny was silent, she opened the file, and sighed. Seventeen, the dead girl was seventeen years old. Ginny remembered when she had turned seventeen, she moved out of her parents' home and started a life for herself. As her hazel eyes scanned the pages, Ginny tried to imagen what this girl would have been doing with her life. The girl was a half blood, not that it really mattered, from a middle class working family. Her father worked four floors down from them and her mother worked in a shop in Hogsmade.

"What's the date?" Draco asked, as Ginny putt he file down.

"March 20th, why?" she asked.

"Greg's birthday." Draco so said softly, his voice low enough for only her ears. Gregory Andrew Goyle was not the type of person who wanted to meet in a dark alley way. Voldemort knew that, he had often sent the seventeen year old out on missions to threaten people. He had kidnapped Luna, her father, and Olivander the wand maker.

"Fancy a drink tonight then?" Ginny asked, switching which foot was on her chair now. Draco hated celebrating alone, the birthday boy would not be in attendance. Goyle was buried next to his father on their family soil, a sad story really. There really hadn't been an actual body, Goyle had been killed in a fire he had set himself, and the family had buried an empty casket. Draco and Blaise would still get together and celebrate such events, even if those being celebrated were dead. It was this strange ritual where Ginny had found out more about Blaise Zambini. The only child of the famous black widow, Scarlett Zambini, Blaise was amusing and flirtatious. He had done wonders for Ginny's confidence, even if he would sleep with any female remotely attractive. He was a handsome man of light caramel skin, his green eyes always stuck out, and it was easy to see why women literally fell into bed with him. He had a tongue like a snake and was as charming as Tom Riddle.

"Blaise is meeting me at 6 in Hogshead." Draco said leaning back into his chair again. Ginny dropped her foot and swung her legs back and forth above the ground.

"Greg's favorite watering hole than?" Ginny asked.

"No he hated it. But we used to force him there and he'd still get piss drunk." Draco said with smirk of remembrance.

"Alright." Ginny said, her eyes scanning the papers in front of her.

Draco stomach growled, peaking at the clock, he noted it was almost lunch time at the office. His foot hooked around Ginny's feet, gaining her attention.

"Let's get take out." He suggested, unhooking his foot and standing. Ginny huffed out and gathered her files before following him. The pair stopped by their usual Muggle Chinese food shop before discreetly slipping into her flat. Pair sat on her couch, eating silently, looking over their files. He set down his carton of Kung Pow chicken, and rubbed his face.

"Go get a shower, you left clothes here the last time. I washed them." Ginny said without looking up. He was tired, she knew that, with his mother's hospital visit, her tantrum and work, he was probably very much over the current day.

"Only if you are joining." He replied cockily. He was exhausted, all he wanted to do was climb into a bed and sleep for days on end. Ginny scoffed at him, but set her work down. Her hazel eyes roamed his face, taking in the details. He had light gray bag under his eyes, he hadn't shaved that morning so the stubble was coming in, and his skin was dull and lifeless.

"Nap." Ginny said thoughtfully. Draco smiled and kissed her temple, something he had started doing two months ago. Once he climbed into Ginny's large bed, she stretched out on the couch, it was a short time later she heard his soft snores. An hour later, Ginny's eyes began to drop, her head bobbed before she gave up. She sent Neville a note that the pair was out for the rest of the day and shuffled over to her bed. Slipping her pants of, Ginny slid in next to Draco's warm body, and dozed off.

The combined snores and breath was the only thing herd in the flat. They had been pulling shifts with less than five hours for the last month, Ginny hadn't seen bags under her eyes since Yaxely was caught. The case currently plaguing the entire department was at a standstill, even with a new victim. It was awful to think that with each new victim their chances of catching the killer increased, but in typical cases such as this it was true. Only problem is in this case it wasn't true, nothing had been found. Each women was around twenty, the oldest being on the cusp of twenty one. This last one, Meri Roberts, was the youngest and like those before her, her once beautiful blonde hair was shabbily dyed.

Draco's arms wrapped around Ginny's waist and pulled her closer to him. His eyes fluttered open to rest on the crown of her head, he had awoken when she slipped in beside him, a terrible habit from the war. He kept his breathing as even as he could, his chest raising and falling against her back. He was worried, she knew that, but she didn't know how worried he was. At first he thought the dye jobs were the girl's doing, but after the third girl he knew better. The shade was getting dark and darker, this time it was three shades lighter than Ginny's. Each girl had been young too, which also made him suspicious.

Ron Weasley had cornered him that morning, demanding to know details about the case and why Ginny was still on it. While the pair weren't best friends or drinking buddies, they held a new mutual respect for one another. Draco told him Ginny had gotten mad at him for suggesting she was a target, omitting their secret relationship or fling. Draco was not keen on Ron Weasley knowing he was sleeping with his baby sister, or anyone knowing for that fact. He liked Ginny, even since his sixth year at Hogwarts, but people close to him got hurt or worse. It had become a fact of his life really, he pressed his face into Ginny's hair taking in her perfume.

If Draco had looked up just slightly above Ginny's head, he would have seen a vase full of dead and dried white roses, they had yellowed slightly with age, but their owner loved them the same. It had been the same bouquet Draco had sent her Valentine's Day, something he had never done for anyone else except his mother. Ginny had lied to people at the office about it, but was unable to fool Neville Longbottom, perhaps it was because Draco had asked him what Ginny's favorite flower was. After a dinner and night of dancing in Muggle London, Ginny had returned to her flat and placed the flowers in a vase. Many of Draco's gifts were things she kept and refused to throw them out, she almost hexed Ron for even thinking about tossing the flowers.

The sleeping couple was unaware how much the other meant to them, neither really seeing it. But, like so many in the war each had lost something, only starting to find it again. Years later, as Ginny told her seven year old stories about the Red Kraver case, the strawberry blonde boy would innocently ask how she caught him. Like she had with her other three children, Ginny would laugh a point to the blonde male hidden behind a newspaper, and like his elder siblings the boy would giggle, which prompted his father to peak around the paper, causing even more laughter.


	2. Burned

Disclaimer: Still do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with the brand, I do own the plot.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It had been four days since Ginny woke up alone in her flat. Draco had left a note saying something about going home for his mother. She swallowed the lie, but knew the truth, he was off doing god knows what and if anyone asked, they were together. She knew for a fact, Draco Malfoy was not up to shady business, but the people he dealt with, however, were. She slipped off her bed and padded over to the bathroom to shower, the light scent of lavender still clung to the walls, and Draco had showered before he left. The thought of a flowery smelling Draco made her laugh, she could only hope that the boys in the office could smell it too, it would serve as her giggle for the day.

A grand black owl pecked at a glass window, clearly agitated by the note attached to its leg. She untied the note, gave the owl a treat, and read the elegant script. _Glass Slipper Noon._ There was no question mark and there for no room for discussion, he had found something. Ginny was quick about her shower and how she had dressed. After a quick peek out the window, Ginny smiled, the sun was out. Pulling in a pair of leggings, another gift from Hermione, Ginny then pulled on a long sleeved teal top, her hair was free and loose. Racing out of her apartment, Ginny rushed towards the Glass slipper, she was late, which shouldn't surprise anyone really. She was tired, last night was the first night she had slept for a healthy length of time in months, as she entered the restaurant she received some scowls and glares. She was not dressed for this particular place, the crystal chandeliers and gold trimmings were an indicator of that. Her eyes scanned the place until she found Draco's face, he was still unshaved and his dress was unusual, he was wearing a simple blue long sleeved shirt and dark pants. Even Draco Malfoy was under dressed, something that tipped Ginny off.

Ginny sat in the chair beside him, across from him, neither had their backs to the front or back entrances, another habit of war. Ginny placed her purse on her chair, but kept her wand in her lap, Draco had mimicked the habit. The pair glanced over the menus out of habit, but decided on their usual order. The waiter came and went, taking the menus and their orders. A small group of four girls came in, each dressed in a fashionable outfit and heels. Two of the girls whispered to their counterparts and all four stared at Draco and Ginny's table.

"You have a fan group." Ginny said lightly, her eyes wandering around the room, making note of those people around them.

"Oh? Like you had at school?" he asked, his eyes trained on her face. He had heard the under tone of the double edge sword in her voice, jealousy was another thing they had in common. After her messy break up with Potter, Ginny had retreated into herself, she rarely joked around at work and went home right after, forgoing the pubs. Soon, the pair spent more and more time together, the shagging helped in that department. Draco could remember one night, they had been in the middle of a very heat snog session when Harry fucking Potter showed up. Ginny had pleaded with him to hide in the bathroom, something he was unaccustomed to doing, he was furious as he listened from the tiled room.

Harry had pushed his way into the apartment and drunkenly confessed his undying love, Draco had to cover a snort when Ginny told him to piss off. She had been furious, she was warm, extremely warmed by the tall, handsome, man in her bathroom. But, here was Harry Potter on his knees begging her to take him back, she had kicked him out. No sooner had her front door slam, Draco ripped the bathroom door open and roughly took Ginny on the wall. Their lips smashing into each other, their teeth nipping at each other's skin, their very bodies tangling together. Oddly enough Ginny as well as Luna chalked that incident up to nonverbal make up sex.

"I did not have a fan group." Ginny murmured, as the waiter brought them their food.

"Dean Thomas?" Draco asked, before placing a bit of steak in his mouth.

"Lost my virginity to him." Ginny replied coolly, causing Draco to sputter. His face had gone white with horror as Ginny's mouth slowly split into a full grin. It was then, looking at the cat like grin, he realized she had been joking.

"Besides, I didn't sleep with pansy Parkinson." Ginny teased, Draco suppressed a moan.

"You went out with Neville at the Yule Ball." Draco said.

"I left with Seamus Finnigan. Neville only went to snatch Loo away from some bulking Ravenclaw." Ginny said.

"Seamus, the fire starter?" Draco asked, trying to pry more information out of her.

"Yes, he walked me to my room then left." Ginny said, aware he was asking who exactly took her virginity. The scowl on his face caused her to laugh, with a roll of her eyes she answered.

"Kings. Martin Kings." Ginny said.

"Clare Delong." He retorted, causing Ginny to almost spit her drink out. She had been caught unaware of that information, which did not sit well with her, especially how little she knew about her partner.

"Summer before fifth year." He said, predicting her next question.

"Fifth year, before Harry and I got together the first time." Ginny said, composing herself. The girls shot her a rude look, clearly jealous Draco had not taken notice.

"So what was with the note?" Ginny asked, as their food was brought out to them.

Draco waited till the waiter left before speaking to her. Draco told Ginny he had met with an old acquaintance form his spying days. The man was required to give up his wand and magic due to his involvement in the kidnapping of Olivander. Greggory Scotts was a lesser known Death Eater, Ginny had only seen the scruffy man once. He was short and fat, his skin was a soft yellow as a result of heavy alcohol use. He met Draco for a drink last night and told Draco that there were whispers of a new underground moment. Relatives, children, and immediate families close to those who were charged and convicted were mad. Those connected to the condemned thought they have been unfairly accused, much like the first war.

"How serious did he sound?" Ginny asked, before popping a shrimp into her mouth.

"He was drunk, I believe that the families are angry, but not thinking about causing trouble. But it was who was connected that was interesting. Greggory said that Lord and Lady Crabb had hosted a party last week. Alice Clearwater was in attendance." Draco said. His eyes watched as Ginny's eyes widened in shock.

"Clearwater at a Death Eater's house." Ginny's voice was almost dream like.

"I stopped by Crabb's before I headed home. He wasn't too pleased to see me as you can guess." Draco said, the younger girls giggled loudly trying to gain his attention. His stormy eyes watched Ginny take another bite of shrimp, before clearing his throat.

"He was clear that what he did was his business and I could fuck off. But after some persuasion, he admitted she was there. She had been boosting about the case, she was adamant she had an inside information. Alice told Pansy the murder was after you, saying you pissed him off somehow. "Draco said softly to keep prying ears form hearing.

"And from whom did she hear that from?" Ginny said, before sipping on a glass of wine Draco had ordered for her.

"A Marvolo Thomas." The name sent shock waves through Ginny's body. Her hand began to tremble and the wine glass shattered on the ground. Draco stood abruptly in shock, he rushed to put a napkin on Ginny's lap.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle." She whispered as he knelt next to her.

"What?" Draco asked, as the waiter took over cleaning up the mess.

"Voldemort." The name caused the waiter to hiss and go pale. Ginny stood up in a daze, her mind turning.

"Red?" Draco asked, his hands on her arms now steading her.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle changed his name when he graduated Hogwarts. He changed it to Lord Voldemort, he was seven-" Ginny's voice trailed off.

"What? What is Ginevra?" Draco asked, fear slipping into his voice. She wasn't making any sense and her pale, sickly, face worried him. She only looked like that when Tom Riddle was on her mind, her freckles would stick out again her pale sick, and normally she would throw up.

"Riddle, when Riddle was seventeen when he murdered Moaning Myrtle in the girl's bathroom. At eighteen he successfully ripped his soul in half. At nineteen took back his inheritance from his father, he killed the whole family. At twenty he disappeared from our society. When he was around forty five he remerged and was named Voldemort." Ginny said, her eyes unfocused as if she was in another world.

She could hear Myrtle scream before her life was cut short, she was remembering Colin Creevey snapping a picture before he fell to the floor with a sickening thud. Ginny wanted to stop being Tom's friend after that, but she couldn't get rid of him. He was there lurking in her mind as she slept, he was there when she looked at her reflection, she had tried everything.

"Red." Draco whispered, he was struggling against the urge to envelope her into a hug.

"The next victim will be twenty." Ginny said, her face darkening.

"Come one we have to head to the office!" Ginny exclaimed, grabbing her bag and paying for the meal. She rushed out the door, leaving Draco confused. After a moment, he picked the money she had left the waiter and laid his own money down. Apologizing to the waiter, he left after the frenzied red head.

She was waiting on the phone booth, when Draco finally caught up. Her right hand was shaking, Draco could see her chewing on the inside of her cheek, and her eyes were still glazed over and unfocused.

"Red, we already had victim who was twenty." Draco said her softly, his hand grasped her own.

She turned and looked at him, her eyes suddenly focusing and searching his face, debating. The phone rang and the pair of them stepped into the booth. Draco answered the phone and dialed the appropriate number, the elevator lurched and moved down.

"The twenty year old was two days away from turning twenty one. She was too old, Tom disappeared right after his twentieth birthday. That girl was too old." Ginny said, the elevator opening into the lobby. The pair walked briskly towards another elevator, suddenly a voice rang, out bouncing off the marble wall.

"GINNY! DRACO!" screamed Ron. Ginny's stomach dropped at the fear on his face, his own skin was pale and the dark freckles stuck out. Her head began to shake slowly as her elder brother reached the pair. His face suddenly flushed red and he sucked in air, his hands on his knees, as he slightly bent over.

"Gin… -gasp- … It's Luna." The words barely left Ron's mouth, before Ginny darted to the nearest fireplace. Shoving people out of the way, she grabbed a hand full of gray floo powered, and slammed it on to the ground.

"Saint. Mungo's!" She screamed, her voice raw with emotions. Ron and Draco raced after her and copied her moments. Both males nodded to each other, before throwing the powered down, and stating their destination. Like Ginny, the pair disappeared and reappeared in another location. Both men stumbled out of the white fire place and dirtied the shining white floor. Draco looked up, just to see a curtain of red hair disappearing around a corner.

"This way Weasley!" Draco said, taking off after his partner. Ron rubbed his hair as they raced down the hall, his red hair was now four shades darker, much like his sister's. Dust, soot, and powder from the fire place floated out of his hair, as he and Draco raced down the winding halls. Just as the boys turned a corner they found Ginny standing in the hallway. She was looking into a glassed window with a horrified look on her face, her hands were covering her mouth and her eyes widened in fear. Ron and Draco looked inside the room and both were silent.

Luna Lovegood was lying on a bed close to a window, the sun light poured over her body, which is what horrified the three seasoned Aurors. Luna's face was heavily bruised, her cheek was slashed and stitched up. Her blonde hair was half orange and partly burned at the ends. Ron spied Neville racing towards them, he left Ginny and Draco at the glass to intercept him.

"Nev, she's alright. She's alive." Ron said as Neville slammed into him.

"Loo!" Neville yelled, struggling against Ron.

"She's alright!" Ron repeated, as he gained a stronger grasp on his school friend. The men struggled, but Neville conceded to Ron.

"How?" Neville asked, his face blotchy and his eyes blood shot. It was very clear to Ron that he had been crying, a miscommunication on Luna's status was probably to blame, and it explained the small struggle they just had.

"We aren't sure, I have our best guys on it." Ron said, allowing Neville to the glass. Nurse was checking Luna's vitals before realizing she was being watched. The elder women came out of the room and spoke with Neville about his girlfriend's condition.

Ginny's face and ears flushed in a blotchy an angry red color, Ron wrapped his arm around her should, but he said nothing. Neville entered the room and sat next to Luna, his hand holding Luna's hand. Another Auror showed up and reported to Ron, as Ron moved away from the room to speak to the new comer, Ginny spoke.

"She turned twenty last week."

The phrase didn't sit well with Draco, he recounted what she had said, before Ron began to question his sister.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Ron asked, his eyes lingering on Neville. It wasn't that long ago he was sitting in a hospital room with Hermione. Ginny's eyes scanned the hallway before she spoke.

"Tom Riddle." Ginny started, she stopped a licked her lips. It had been years now, almost eight, and yet here she was having to relive that nightmare.

"Tom Riddle was seventeen when he killed Myrtle. He was eighteen when he split his soul in half, creating the diary. At nineteen he took back his inheritance from his father and exacted revenge for his abandonment. At twenty he disappeared from our society. Three significant points in Tom Riddle's life, three victims." Ginny said, her voice low.

"There are four Ginny." Ron said, now confused.

"The last one, Demontè was two days from turning twenty one. She was too old, her muggle ID had her birthday wrong. When I spoke to her mother, the women told me that when they went to get her ID the paper work got messed up. The Prophet ran a story on her because she was a muggle born, to them that was a big deal, and they speculated Death Eaters were behind it." Ginny explained as Neville stepped out from the room.

"Ginny, she's awake. She wants to see you." Neville said softly. Ginny started at him for a moment, realizing why Luna had fell for the man. He was handsome, there was no denying that, his awkward height now matched his filled frame. He had grown in to the nose his father had given him, his large doe brown eyes were those of Alice Longbottom. Ginny could remembered the guilt and hurt in those same eyes as he tortured her.

Ginny nodded, then moved through the small group into the hospital room. Shutting the door behind her, Ginny crept to the bed and eased down into the chair next to Luna. Luna Lovegood was weird. She believed in things not even Witches and Wizard would believe. Her voice was always airy and dreamlike, her large blue eyes were almost owlish, and she inherited her mother's mane of blonde hair. That was what really stuck out when you first met Luna, her fizzy and curly hair was long, and it was always loose. Luna took great pride in her hair, it almost broke Ginny's heart to see half of it dyed an awful orange color and partly burnt.

"Don't worry about it." Luna whizzed out, gone was her airy tone, she was struggling to breath.

"Loo… I am so sorry." Ginny said the only thing she could think off. Two long years and they all had settled into their lives. Luna had been a shoulder for Ginny to cry, sob, scream, and confess on. Since the start of Draco and Ginny's eight month long fling, Luna had known immediately, so too had Neville. Luna had been the one to urge Ginny to see where the fling was headed, but Ginny was too afraid to bring the subject up.

"It's hair. I can get it trimmed and fixed." Luna said, waving off Ginny's apology.

"No, for the attack. This was my fault, if I had been more-" Luna cut her off.

"Been more what Ginny? You said last week you didn't have any leads and were at a standstill. This is nothing, if you remember Rosier did more damage than this." Luna said sternly, it made Ginny want to laugh. But she didn't, Luna's reminder of Rosier brought back some dark memories, it was because of Luna that Rosier had died. Ginny had burst into a classroom to find Rosier on top of Luna with more than murder on his mind, Ginny had killed him without question.

"He made a mistake though." Luna said, her voice returning to her normal airy and dreamlike tone. Luna passed Ginny a slip of paper with almost a gleeful look. Ginny opened the note and stared at the symbol there written on the light blue paper. Ginny's eyebrows knitted, the symbol had been on their third victim, the one who was too old.

"Luna, how did this person get in?" Ginny asked, before pocketing the paper.

"Him. It was a him, this voice was rough and horse, like he was deepening it on purpose. I was boxing up some of daddy's old stuff, just to move it to the attic. We had a warm breeze come up from the shore, so I had the doors open. The protection charms only work in the house, not the land. I haven't gotten permission to do the land yet." Luna said, before clearing her throat.

"You have my permission to do it now, if anyone gives you shit send them my way. Did you recognize him?" Ginny said, noting Luna's shift in mood.

"He had a mask on, a Death Eaters mask. It had a large crack in the front." Luna said. The air became stuffy then, Ginny and Luna were fully aware whose mask that belonged too.

Lucius Malfoy had made the mistake of attacking Ginny during the Battle. The elder man taunted her about Tom and his own son. The things he had said and reminded her off was just enough to tip her over the edge. She killed him. Now, years later she still had no remorse for either Rosier or Lucius. Lucius's mask was never recovered, the Aurors who were tasked with cleanup had assumed it shattered under Ginny's wand. Ginny assumed Narcissa Malfoy had kept the damn thing, but now she would have to question the women; something Draco was not going to like at all.

"Thanks Luna." Ginny said before standing.

"Neville asked me to marry him this morning." Luna said, stunning Ginny momentarily.

"Luna!" Ginny exclaimed, before embracing the girl. The girls giggled and gushed about the ring Luna had produced, the engagement wouldn't be announced just yet. Apparently, Neville was redecorating his parents' home so that Luna and he could live in it together. They were going to surprise everyone during a home warming party. Before leaving the room, Ginny promised the pair of them would plan the whole event.

Ginny closed the door and hugged Neville tightly with a knowing smile. The pair chatted shortly before Draco and Ron came walking down the hall again. Neville went into the room and Ginny turned to her partner and brother.

"The charms were disarmed." Ron muttered darkly.

"Those were Fred and George's alarms, only those in Dumbledore's army know how to disarm them. That's how we kept the Death Eaters away from the first through third years. " Ginny said, confused.

"We aren't sure, but he set fire to Lovegood's office, the place is burnt to a crisp. Harry is there now, Kingsley is there as well." Ron said.

"Draco, did your mother keep your father's mask?" Ginny asked carefully. Draco's face twisted into a scowl at the question.

"Luna said the guy was wearing a Death Eater mask, one that was heavily cracked." Ginny said softly again.

"No, she wouldn't keep that thing. She cleared all of that crap out of the Manor." Draco said almost defensively.

"I'm not saying she did keep it, but we have to ask her." Ginny said, her eyes tracing his handsome face.

"I am not dragging her into this." Draco said steely. Ginny weighed her options and rubbed her forehead.

"She was dragged into it the day she married your-"Draco cut her off.

"Don't you dare Weasley." Draco growled out, his fists clenched.

"Look _Malfoy_ , we have no fucking choice. That mask was never found." Ginny said stiffly. They had stopped using their last name a month into their partnership.

"You were the one who killed him, so you tell me where it is." Draco sneered, his anger getting the best of him. The hallway suddenly got stuffier, Ron glanced between the pair now worried. Against the urge to defend his sister, Ron remained silent. Ginny was more than capable to handle Draco Malfoy herself, but he wasn't sure what Draco would do. Ron's fingers wrapped around the wand in his pocket, just as a precaution.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Ginny raged out.

"You're right, I fucking killed the son of a bitch. But hey excuse the fuck out of me for saving your ass, wanna know what daddy dearest said? Hm? He was going to make you scream, let old Aunt Bellatrix get a crack at you. Have you ever met Alice and Frank Longbottom, I suppose not, being the spoiled prat you are. They can't remember their own name thanks to your bat shit insane aunt. Can't even remember Neville, their own fucking son. So yes, Draco Cygnus Malfoy I did fucking kill your father." Ginny screamed. Her face flushed bright red and she stomped past her partner and brother.

Ron watched her storm off and released his hand around his wand. When he turned to face Draco, Ron realized the other male had seen him release his wand.

"Thought I'd hurt her?" Draco asked, his voice edged.

"Old habits." Ron explained.

"He used to beat my mother." Draco began, his eyes un-focusing on Ginny's retreating form. Ron didn't say anything, it wasn't everyday Draco told him something personal. The pair had come to an understanding about the youngest Weasley, but not a friendship per say.

"He raped her which led to me being conceived, she thought I was oblivious to it all really. I was eleven when I found her diary. I hide it and read it at night, all the fights, the beatings, and the rapes. Everything was there on paper. I finally found the entry that would make me hate my father, it was the day before I was born. Mother had been visiting her dying father, she had come home late to find Death Eaters there. My father pushed her down the main stair case, she went into labor and bled out."

"She was unable to get pregnant after that, I always wanted a sibling. I was jealous of you and your brothers. You always had someone to play with and who enjoyed playing with you. I had house elves who were afraid of upsetting me and thus upsetting my father. When I was fourteen I was forced to take the mark, I was just shy of fifteen. I used concealment charms that year, but Voldemort saw it as an insult. So when I was sixteen, I had to hide it other ways." Draco continued before rolling his sleeve up. The angry pink scare shone under the lights and Ron found himself shocked.

"When Dumbledore recruited me, I finally thought I could save my mother. I was wrong, I made the mistake of leaving something behind in a meeting. Bellatrix found it and came after me, I was able to get away, but I left my own mother at the hands of those people." Draco teeth gritted as his fists clenched.

"Yaxely sliced her throat and my father let him. My mother was terrified of Lucius, she still looks behind her back. Even after seeing his body, she still looks." Draco said, his voice lowering.

Ron didn't say anything, what could he say really? His family was pretty much intact, while the great and noble Malfoy family was in ruins. The irony of the situation was not lost on anyone who knew of the feuding families. Generation after generation the hate grew, then suddenly Ginny Weasley bridged the gap. She accepted Draco, flaws and all, she made it clear to her family that she was not changing partners. She even stunned Harry after he bad mouthed Draco, the only person she let slide was Hermione. The girl's had gotten closer after the war, Ginny referred to the elder girl as her sister, which warmed Ron's heart. He loved Hermione and was grateful to Malfoy for saving her.

"I'm asking Hermione to marry me on Sunday. I wouldn't be able to do that without you or your mother, you both saved our lives. Narcissa was nice enough to send flowers to Hermione, sun flowers actually. They are Mione's favorite. I know we have had a shitty past, but I am sorry about everything. I can't imagine what it was like and I judged you wrong." Ron said, extending his hand.

Draco stared at it before grasping it in his own hand. It was an unspoken bond of friendship, something neither really discussed later. Years would pass from this moment, babies would be born and lives were lived. As Ginny was rushed to the hospital for her first birth, Draco was frantic, Ron would be the one to calm him down. Draco would name Ron godfather to his first son, an honor Ron cried at.

"You know Ginny is on her way to your mother right?" Ron asked uneasy, already knowing his sister's plan.

"My mother likes your sister, which is weird. She hates women in general, couldn't stand Parkinson or her mother really. But Ginny she likes, always said she was lovely and how brave she had been." Draco said.

"Does your mother know?" Ron asked.

"That Ginny killed him? Yes. My mother was the youngest of three. Bella being the oldest, my aunt Andromeda was the middle child. I overheard mum and Aunt Andy talking about Lucius during the trial. My mum had thanked Ginny for killing him, Gin never told me about the exchange, she probably thinks I don't know." Draco said before lighting a cigarette, despite the look of distain from a nurse.

"Mum is hosting Sunday dinner at four this weekend. Why don't you and your mother and Snape come?" Rona asked suddenly. Draco raised an eyebrow and pulled on the cig.

"Yeah, I'll see if they would like too" Draco replied after a long pause. The pair of male bid each other goodbye and separated ways, Ron would head home to his girlfriend and Draco would head home to the two women he cared for the most. As Draco disappeared from the hospital, he lit another cig, it was a nasty habit his mother hated. He had picked up the habit after the war, he had come across muggle cigarettes when Ginny and he were hunting Yaxely, and he had been smoking ever since. With one last long drag, he flicked the cig onto the ground and disappeared on the spot.

Once Ginny had stalked off, she disappeared to Malfoy Manor. Taking a deep breath she stepped onto the property, knowing she would be greeted by Narcissa or a house elf soon. As she walked up the long cobbled path, white peacocks spread their feathers and made odd noises. A small pop alerted Ginny someone or something had arrived, turning from the peacock she found a small house elf. The female house elf was short then others she had seen and this one was wearing nice clothing.

"Can England help you?" the house elf asked suspiciously.

"Hello England, my name is Ginny Weasley I-" England cut Ginny off.

"Weasley! Oh mistress told England all about you!" the house elf exclaimed excitedly.

"Er she did?" Ginny asked, confused.

"Yes, Poppet told England all about you. Come, come!" England said grabbing Ginny's hand. The house elf tugged on Ginny's hand until she moved. The pair disappeared into the main hall of the Manor, Ginny was shocked at the difference in the décor. Instead of the dismal black and green that had dominated the house before, the halls were a cream color with yellows and blues. The main entrance had white marbled floor and a large painting of Draco on a wall.

England left Ginny there to fetch her mistress, but Ginny was more interested in the painting. The picture moved, which was typical of magical paintings, but this one waved at her.

"Hello" Ginny said with a slight wave back.

"I'm a bit of a prat, I'm sorry." the painting said, confusing Ginny.

"I'm sorry?" Ginny asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Oh! The Malfoy paintings are magically linked to their subjects. So I know what happens to Draco and he knows what goes on here. It was used in the old days when our kind was burned at the stake." The painting informed her.

"Oh…" Ginny suddenly became embarrassed, her mind wondering to their nights spent together. Her face flushed red with the thought, causing the painting to laugh.

"I won't tell. I can't even if I wanted too. I can only tell people what involves them or if the real Draco is safe." the painting said brightly. Ginny found herself thinking the painting acted just like Draco when he was alone with her. Funny, sweet, and unlike the gruff exterior he showed the world.

"I'm sorry I said those things." The painting said again.

"Is this way of him apologizing?" Ginny asked, an eye brow raised. The painting looked as if it would be blushing, but no color arose of his cheeks.

"All is forgiven. But I have to do this." Ginny said. Before the painting could answer a female spoke from atop the stair case.

"Do what Miss Weasley?" Narcissa Malfoy asked. Ginny turned to find a thin and fragile looking Narcissa. She stood atop of the white marble stair case, her dark green robes sticking out in the most unusual way. She looked tired, bags hanging under her blue eyes, her long blond hair laid limp around her shoulders, and her face looked sunken in.

"Check on you." Ginny lied, which prompted Narcissa to laugh, it was a musical sound to Ginny's ears. The elder women swept down the stairs and greeted her, Ginny hugged her unable to resist the urge. Pulling away from the elder women, Ginny frowned. She paled in comparison to herself, she looked lifeless and dull. The pair had communicated on occasion, both connected through the cruelty of Lucius Malfoy. Ginny hid those letter from Draco, unwilling to open up to him any farther.

"Something is wrong?" Ginny asked. Narcissa nodded and led her to the sitting room off of the main hall. The pair sat as tea was served by England, the house elf sat next to Narcissa in a love seat and sipped on a cup of tea.

"England helped raise me. It was part of the marriage contract that she had to come, she replaced Andy when she ran off with Ted Tonks." Narcissa said, answering Ginny's unvoiced question.

"Hermione would love to see this." Ginny said softly with a smile.

"That is your brother's girlfriend correct? The one from the chamber?" Narcissa asked, offering Ginny a cookie.

"Yes, she was the one who figured it out. Harry and Ron wouldn't have lasted a week without her." Ginny answered before taking a bite of a cookie.

"Draco said she punched him. He probably deserved it" Narcissa said with a soft laugh.

"He called her a mudblood." Ginny said, explaining the situation. Narcissa sighed loudly, then set her tea down. England watched her over the cup the house elf was drinking from.

"I never wanted him to be raised that way. I was eleven when Andy left, then when I got to Hogwarts I met a lovely girl in Gryffindor. Alice Kingston, lovely girl. She was warm and very kind, even though I was in Slytherin." Narcissa said, remembering her days at Hogwarts.

"I don't know the name Kingston." Ginny confessed.

"You wouldn't. They were killed in the first war, Alice married though. Her husband and Alice were Aurors, they were tortured by Bellatrix." Narcissa said. Ginny put the equation together and the shock registered on her face.

"Alice and Frank." Ginny whispered. Narcissa nodded, before picking her tea back up.

"I was named Neville's godmother, not that his grandmother would ever admit to that and I certainly wasn't bringing the boy here. I was horrified when Bella told me, I was recovering from a fall. It was awful, I made a nurse help me walk down to see them both." Narcissa said, as Severus Snape wheeled himself into the sitting room.

"Professor." Ginny said warmly. The man was a shell of himself, his hair was cut short but still greasy. He was pale, his dark brown eyes were almost black now, and the scar on his neck reminded Ginny why he was in the wheel chair.

"Ms. Weasley." Snape drawled out in his usual tone.

"Severus." Narcissa greeted, handing him a tea cup. He nodded his head in thanks and took a sip, his eyes never leaving Ginny.

"You didn't come her for a social call Ginevra." Narcissa concluded.

"Am I that bad of a liar?" Ginny asked sheepishly.

"No, but I am a mother, we know things." Narcissa said with a smile.

"Tell me about it." Ginny grumbled out.

"This is about those murders." Snape said, setting the tea cup and plate in his lap. Narcissa glanced to him then to Ginny, clearly uneasy about the topic.

"Narcissa, I need to know if you came across his mask." Ginny asked, careful not to voice Lucius's name. Narcissa was quiet for a moment, Snape stared intently at Ginny, and England's eyes widened.

"I kept pendent, that's all. The only reason I kept that was because it's a Malfoy heirloom. Everything else he dabbled in is gone. You can search if you'd like." Narcissa offered. Ginny knew she was trying to keep her tone even and non-defensive.

"Naricssa, I don't need to search. I trust you. I just wanted to be sure, Luna lovegood was attacked this afternoon. She said the person had his mask on. When…. Well I cracked it." Ginny said softly.

"Is she alright? I saw her and Neville's picture in the paper, lovely couple. He wasn't hurt right?!" Narcissa exclaimed horrified.

"Yes, they are both alright, Luna is in the hospital. She was hurt, but she will be fine. Neville wasn't home, he was at work." Ginny said.

"Oh dear." Narcissa said softly, her mouth covered with a hand.

"Are the cases connected?" Snape asked.

"Officially no, unofficially yes. I have not spoken to the paper about it yet, they are speculating now." Ginny said. A soft pop in the main hall announced Draco's arrival, he strolled into the sitting room with a bored expression. Kissing his mother on the cheek, he took a cookie, and sat on the couch next to Ginny.

"Severus." Draco said, nodding his head towards the other male.

"How are you feeling today?" Draco asked, munching on a cookie.

"Alright, pain isn't too bad today. Ms. Weasley was just asking your mother about your father." Snape said,gaging.

"Luna Lovegood saw his mask, the one Ginny cracked. We are just covering bases." Draco said, showing a united front, which Ginny was grateful for.

"Severus, did you keep anything?" Draco asked, munching on another cookie.

"No, Aurors took everything and I told them to keep the lot. I don't want to see any of it." Snape said, before sipping on his tea.

"Your mother only kept a pendent, an heirloom from your father's family." Ginny said, informing her partner.

"What about Crabb?" Narcissa asked, the idea popping into her head.

"He married that awful girl Pansy, his father was convicted, and he may have kept something. I know his mother would have tried too, she was obsessed with Crabb senior in school. You remember Severus, Mary?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes, I do. She hexed that Kings girl for asking about their homework. Slag of a women, she slept with Rosier if I remember correctly." Snape drawled, causing Narcissa to laugh.

"That's right! It was James Potter who caught them in the broom closet." Narcissa said laughing.

"Where would Mary hide it though? We searched their family house and their side property." Draco asked, putting his arms on the back of the couch and leaning his head back with his eyes closed.

"What about Mary's family home? It's about fifty miles from here." Narcissa said, her eyes narrowing on her son's arms. He was leaning towards Ginny, his body positioned towards her. When his head came back up the pair shared a looked and Narcissa swore Draco's mouth twitched slightly. England glanced up at her, causing Narcissa to nod and smile knowingly.

Narcissa Back-Malfoy was far from stupid and oblivious as she had acted during the first war, she was very aware what kind of man she married, but it was something she could not help. Lucius and Narcissa had been promised to each other, there was no way out of it unless Narcissa wanted to end up on the streets with nothing. She didn't even have that option, the day she graduated Hogwarts her father bound her to Lucius, and there was no escaping after that. The young Lord Malfoy would have had to die, not that didn't cross her mind. But in the years leading up to the war the Ministry had been focused on other things, she would have had to rot in prison till the war ended. Then she found out she was pregnant, Narcissa had always wanted children, lots of them. Lucius crushed that dream, just like he had every other dream. Narcissa focused on her son after that, trying to raise him to be a good man, unlike his father. Then would come grandchildren. As the group spoke, Narcissa's thoughts linger on Ginny as a prospective daughter-in-law. Lucius would probably roll his in grave like those before him, but Narcissa would love it. Ginny Weasley was a smart girl, they had exchanged letters, and she was kind to Narcissa after the war.

"Mother, Ron Weasley, has invited all of us to his family's home on Sunday." Draco said, drawing his mother's attention and shock form his partner.

"Oh?" Narcissa asked, noting Ginny's expression.

"When did this happen?" Ginny asked.

"After you left to come here, I visited Luna after you." Draco lied, covering their argument.

"Well then, If Ron Weasley invited you that's a big deal." Ginny said.

"Why is that Ms. Weasley?" Snape asked.

"You hated Hermione, Ron, and Harry." Ginny said.

"I did not hate Ms. Granger. She was just a know it all." Snape said sniffing.

"A know it all that helped save our lives. I haven't met Ms. Granger, but I like her spirit. Not many people survive an encounter with late sister." Narcissa said.

"Not many people survive an encounter with you." Draco added.

"Oh posh." Narcissa said waving the compliment off.

"He's right Narcissa, Yaxely told the courts he was afraid of you." Ginny said, which piped Narcissa's curiosity.

"Oh? I suppose his limp has something to do with it. I stabbed him and dragged the knife down, I hear it cut some tendons and muscle they couldn't repair." Narcissa said with a dainty sniff.

"Yaxely was a monster. England never felt bad about hitting his eye." The house elf squeaked.

"Wait, you took his eye?" Ginny asked surprised.

"England did, yes. Poppet was on the floor and little dragon was gone. Yaxely called Lord Malfoy, so England hit him with a curse in the eye. I took Poppet to her sisters, Andy met us with Mr. Tonks." England said with pride. Ginny laughed as the house elf recounted the events, the little creature was so proud of have dislodged Yaxely's eyes.

"England can be quiet nasty when you mess with a Black family member. Her mother and her mother's mother served my father's family. I tried to free her, but she stayed." Narcissa said, giving England a loving look. It was clear to Ginny, the witch and house elf were friends, very close friends.

"Poppet was bound to that man. He was cruel to Poppet, but England wouldn't leave her. I raised Poppet since she was born. Lady Black wasn't a good mother." England said.

"That's true, my grandmother was awful with children. She screamed when I gave her a frog once." Draco said with a chuckle.

"Why did you give her a frog?" Ginny asked.

"Lady Black was afraid of frogs." England said, with a chuckle. Ginny laughed and shook her head, the story reminded her of Fred and George.

"Oh Ginevra, could you give something to Mr. Longbottom for me?" Narcissa asked suddenly, Ginny nodded and Narcissa got up and disappeared from sight.

"England, did mother keep anything?" Draco asked softly. England looked into the main hall before speaking.

"No, Poppet didn't. But England remembers Lord Malfoy swearing that little dragon would scream when he was done with him. That was before Lord Malfoy died, if England knew who did killed him, she'd hug them." England said stiffly.

Ginny was gathering that England hated Lucius, probably as much as she did. Draco nodded at the information, but said nothing else. Severus was watching the pair as they both got lost in their thought.

"Here we are!" Narcissa exclaimed, coming back into the room. She was carry a black box, shooing Draco over, Narcissa sat next to Ginny and opened the box. There were news clippings, pictures, and little tokens.

"These were the things I kept about Alice. Some of them from schools and after. I didn't clip the bad things, but she was one of the best female Aurors the office had. I was so proud." Narcissa said.

Two hours to reminiscing and conversation, Ginny with the box and Draco left the Malfoy Manor. The pair quietly walked from the house. The peacocks flashed their feathers, then Draco spoke.

"I'm sorry." Draco said quietly.

"I heard, your portrait is lovely by the way. Who painted it?" Ginny asked.

"Mother, she stopped painting before the war. I posed for it my fifteenth birthday." Draco said, easing into conversation. The pair continued to speak before disappearing and reappearing outside the Ministry of Magic.

"Would you like to come over for dinner?" Ginny asked softly, as the pair entered the phone booth again.

"Can I cook?" Draco asked, surprising Ginny,

"You cook?" Ginny asked surprised.

"Mum taught me after the war, we cooked when I was in training. " Draco said, the elevator moving down.

"Alright, you cook and I'll bring the wine." Ginny said with a soft giggle.


End file.
